villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marshall Murdock
Marshall Murdock is the secondary antagonist of the 1985 live action film Rambo: First Blood Part II. He is an oppressive bureaucrat who is conducting a search for American POWs still in Vietnam. He was portrayed by the late Charles Napier, who also played Officer Krackney in The Simpsons. Role During the start of the film, Murdock meets up with Colonel Sam Trautman and his protege John Rambo, going through the latter's military record. Murdock briefs him for the search of missing POWs inside a POW camp (headed by Lieutenant Colonel Podovsky) and advises that he photographes the prisoners instead of rescuing them. He also warns Rambo not to engage the enemy. As Rambo is sent over to the POW camp (with the help from a resistance fighter named Co Bao), he ignores the order and rescues a POW named Banks from confinement. Rambo then heads over to the extraction site with Banks, despite them being chased down by several Vietnamese soldiers (led by Captain Vinh and Lieutenant Tay). Once he hears Rambo calling for extraction, Murdock calls off the extraction helicopter, fearing what will happen when the public hears about it. Angered by this, Trautman furiously confronts Murdock for betraying Rambo and letting him and Banks be captured by the Vietnamese once again, but Murdock stands by his decision as it turns out that he's fooling the government into believing that there are no POWs left in Vietnam and is making a proft out of it. After Rambo's capture, Trautman and Murdock radioed the POV camp for the veteran. Instead of radioing for pickup, Rambo makes a threat that he will come for Murdock before escaping. Hours later following Co's death, Rambo manages to free all the POWs (including Banks) from confinement after killing all the Vietnamese and Soviet soldiers (including Podovsky, Vinh and Tay) before they all escaped back on a helicopter back to Murdock's base. As the POWs are transported to safety, Rambo angrily shoots down Murdock's base with a machine gun before confronting him in person. Realizing now that he's in big trouble, a nervous Murdock attempts to pacify Rambo by attempting to explain his actions, but Rambo refuses to accept this, holding out his knife and saying "Mission accomplished". However, rather than stabbing Murdock, Rambo instead spares him by telling him to rescue the other POWs from Vietnam and come forward to the public about the truth, or Rambo will make him pay for his corrupt actions. Trivia *It is unknown what happened to Murdock following the events of the film, although it can be presumed that he is convinced and agreed to continue rescuing the remaining POWs, knowing that Rambo wasn't bluffing. Another possible situation is that he could have been arrested and sent back to the United States where he could have been charged for his crimes. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoists Category:Military Category:Non-Action Category:Master Orator Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Rambo Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain